


Circles III

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il giorno in cui Koshei compie cinque anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles III

**Author's Note:**

> È tutta colpa di [koorime_yu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu), comunque, che ha detto 'Awn, Koshei, lo voglio piccinino che scarabocchia su suo padre quando suo padre dorme'. Detto, fatto <3

**Circles III**

**Londra, 19 Marzo 1999 d.C. (per l’ottava volta)**

È un caso più unico che raro che quel venerdì di marzo del 1999 il Dottore trovi il Corsaro giusto, la Settima giusta – vale la pena specificare, perché il 1999 è diventato/sta per diventare/diventerà terra minata e sarà impossibile muovere un solo passo senza inciampare in una o più repliche di se stessi.

È un caso più unico che raro che il Dottore abbia imbroccato la data giusta, rotolando sul gradino d’ingresso di casa della Settima nel giorno prescelto dell’anno prescelto, nella giusta ripetizione dell’anno prescelto.

È il giorno in cui Koshei compie cinque anni, e la Settima è appena tornata con lui da un piccolo giro negli Stati Uniti. Non c’è molto tempo per raccontarlo in dettaglio e altre faccende domandano la giusta priorità.

Il piccolo, per esempio, che si lancia di peso in braccio al padre e si aggrappa alle sue spalle forti. O magari la Settima, sempre paziente, sempre sorridente, che stringe il Dottore e il pupo tra loro e si lascia baciare con un’espressione di sollievo e contentezza.

Koshei li fissa, occhi spalancati e pieni di stelle, osserva il loro bacio e soffoca una risata felice schiacciando il visino contro il petto di papà.

Ci sarebbe molto da dire e molto da discutere, e non passa inosservato a nessuno dei due adulti il sussurro discreto di un desiderio di intimità, ma è difficile che il Dottore venga a trovarli spesso, e la giornata è tutta di Koshei.

Insiste per trascinarli al parco, sotto una rara giornata di sole, e poi lungo il Tamigi, per mano con mamma e papà, una famiglia come tante altre.

Koshei si svincola dalle mani dei suoi quando vede, lungo il fiume, un uomo che monta il cavalletto e la tela, dispone intorno a sé colori e pennelli (no, per una volta non è Koshei dal futuro. Il Dottore ormai è abituato ai suoi scherzi e quest’uomo è soltanto un appassionato di pittura, ha controllato, grazie tante).

Il bambino resta a guardare l’artista a bocca aperta, Dottore e Corsaro due passi indietro a scambiarsi una o due parole.

Più tardi Koshei piomba addormentato tra di loro, sull’ampio letto della Settima, dopo aver raccontato a papà del giretto in America e dopo avergli mostrato tutti i suoi ultimi disegni.

E poi accade che siano gli adulti a prendere sonno, un attimo di totale abbandono, di totale sicurezza. Non immaginano forse che Koshei possa svegliarsi, osservarli riposare per un istante, prima di escogitare un piano geniale e sgattaiolare giù dal letto per prendere la sua scatola dei colori.

La Settima è la prima a svegliarsi, forse più attenta a qualsiasi movimento del bambino, eppure lo fa quando è già troppo tardi. Quando alza una mano al viso per spostarsi i riccioli dalla fronte, la scopre completamente ricoperta di circoletti blu e azzurri, su dorso, palmo, falangi, persino sui polpastrelli.

Prima che possa alzarsi e scoprire le buffe spirali che le sono fiorite su guance e naso, percepisce un piccolo sbuffo di risata e lo stridio concentrato della punta di un banale pennarello.

“Koshei,” chiama, e lo stridio tace per un solo istante, “che cosa stai combinando, _mi vida?”_

“Niente,” risponde il colpevole, e la Settima non gli crede nemmeno per un istante, _figurarsi._ Si tira a sedere, trova suo figlio rannicchiato contro il fianco del Dottore, tutto concentrato a riempirgli il braccio sinistro di circoletti blu, neri sulla pelle più scura del Dottore. L’altro braccio, il collo, il viso sono già stati abbondantemente istoriati.

“ _Mi amor,_ smettila di disegnare sul papà. E anche sulla mamma, ora che ci penso,” lo rimprovera gentilmente la Settima, ed è così combattuta tra la risata che le sgorga dal petto e la commozione che le blocca la gola da non sapersi risolvere neanche ad irritarsi col bambino.

“No-no,” ribatte Koshei, e prosegue nel suo capolavoro tracciando i circoletti un po’ sbilenchi del suo nome proprio sul palmo della mano del Dottore.

L’uomo ha un fremito di solletico e schiude gli occhi, mette a fuoco la Settima e trattiene per un secondo di troppo una risata che si palesa per la sua assenza.

“Ah, _anda ya,_ ridi pure se proprio vuoi, come sto in blu?” lo canzona la Settima, mostrandogli entrambi i profili.

“Bellissima, sembri una sacerdotessa Phade della gola di Kandor, su Minthe*. E io? Come sto?”

La Settima inclina la testa, sembra considerare seriamente la domanda.

“Mah, grottesco direi. Un Djinn delle rovine, senza casa dopo la perdita del loro pianeta*.”

“Ah, un grande classico,” ride il Dottore, attirandola più vicina per baciarle la spirale blu sul naso. Dopo si volta verso Koshei, assorto a colorargli di blu le unghie.

“Ehi, Picasso, quando finisce il tuo periodo blu, vuoi fare un giro fino alla Luna sulla TARDIS di mamma? Torniamo presto sennò tua madre si preoccupa… e non dirle che ti lascio pilotare,” dice, in un falso sussurro che la Settima intende benissimo, osservandola con la coda dell’occhio per essere sicuro che approvi.

“Sì!” esclama Koshei in risposta, dimenticandosi all’istante del pennarello blu e lanciandosi in braccio al padre, che l’afferra e lo fa volare e poi lo stringe per un lungo attimo.

Forse domani dovrà ancora fuggire e nascondersi ed essere considerato un ricercato, un criminale. Forse la prossima volta che verrà a cercare suo figlio lo troverà già adulto, e un po’ fatica a non sentire la punta di colpa scavare e rigirarglisi in fondo ai cuori.

Non si dovrebbe mettere al mondo una creatura della quale non ci si può prendere cura, e la consapevolezza di aver lasciato il grosso del peso alla Settima un po’ gli colora le visite – sempre troppo rade e brevi – di rimorso e senso di colpa.

L’occhiata gentile ma perentoria della Settima gli impedisce di scendere troppo a fondo lungo quella strada, di seguire troppo da vicino quel pensiero deprimente. _Sei qui ora e adesso_ , sembra volergli dire col modo in cui inclina la testa e sorride dolcemente, e allunga una mano per scompigliare i capelli di Koshei.

Oggi non c’è nient’altro che abbia importanza e domani, beh, _domani è un altro giorno._

**Author's Note:**

> \- È l'ottava volta che è il 19 Marzo del 1999 e Koshei compie soltanto 5 anni perché la Settima l'ha atteso per due anni, ripassando quella data tre volte. Ogni anno, alla fine dell'anno, la Settima li riporta indietro al 1° Gennaio '99. È allo stesso tempo un modo per proteggere entrambi, dare al Dottore un tempo fisso in cui cercarli, incasinare completamente le timeline \O/
> 
> \- Il Dottore va a trovarli quando può scroccando passaggi qui e là e rubando odiosi Vortex Manipulator quando può. Al momento non ha la TARDIS, e la cosa verrà spiegata un giorno ~~forse.~~ Non può fuggire con la TARDIS del Corsaro perché serve al Corsaro (vedi sopra), e perché sarebbe troppo facilmente riconoscibile e metterebbe tutti in pericolo. Un giretto intorno alla Luna non fa male a nessuno, però.
> 
> \- Un giorno saprete anche cos'è successo durante la vacanzina di Settima e Koshei in Utah <3 Sì, sopra ho detto che non si muovono per non dare nell'occhio, ma la Settima *sa* guidare. Dal punto di vista del '99, sono stati via non più di 5 minuti. Dottore, take a hint XD
> 
> -I Phade della gola di Kandor su Minthe vengono dalle [Chronicles of Minthe](http://minthechronicle.livejournal.com/) e se non ci siete dentro, your loss <3
> 
> \- I Djinn sono invece da [Supernatural](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Djinn), ma ovviamente non potevano essere mostri, no? XD


End file.
